This invention relates to integrated optics and, more specifically to an integrated micro optical bench for supporting an optoelectronic assembly.
Schemes incorporating a high number of discrete and integrated optical and electronic components are required to create optical systems in applications such as server backplanes, medical optical sensor arrays and general communications systems. These systems create electrical and optical signals that require a high number of components and an even higher number of interconnections required for generating and controlling the signals and signal integrity desired in such products.
Traditional optical and electronic assembly use physical isolation in individual packages that add significant cost, materials, size and weight to the systems they serve. These isolated packages include hermetic metal and ceramic enclosures that prevent interaction with the environment or one another. Connectors and interconnections between components add to reliability concerns. Separate heat sinks allow thermal isolation but create long physical paths that cause crosstalk and EMI. Optical interconnections require alignment and lens to account for more physical distance and additional amplification is required to account for losses due to physical distance and connectors. Complex hybrids created on silicon called silicon optical benches (SOB) attempt to solve this problem but are very limited in material type, matching characteristics, thickness and dielectric compatability to microwave and optical requirements. Typically, such SOBs are used to pigtail rather than integrate many thousands of connections.
Thus, there is a continuing need in the prior art to achieve high signal quality in both electrical and optical interconnections in optoelectronic devices without power penalties by integrating their unique characteristics onto an integrated micro optical bench.